


Unholy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dirty Talk, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a smut where Dean prays dirty things to Cas and then Cas shows up to confront him about it and then Dean ties him to a bed post and has non-con sex with him? Like, Dean could angel proof his room in a way that Cas can't use his powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy

Dean grinned as he whispered all the unholy things he would do to Cas, in Cas’ ear. He knew the angel was hearing him, and it was only a matter of time before the angel came down to talk to Dean.

"You’ll be screaming my name, Cas." Dean murmured. "Be screaming my name as I make you come again and again."

Once Dean heard the fluttering of wings, he looked up with a grin, standing up and moving over to Cas.

"Wondering when you’d get here." Dean said.

"Dean, we need to talk about what you’re doing." Cas said.

"No we don’t." Dean murmured, pulling Cas down on the motel bed, and straddling him.

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes and tried to escape, until he took the room in to see the sigils lining the wall.

"Dean…"

"Mine now, Cas." Dean grinned, yanking Cas’ arms up and tying them to the headboard.

"Dean-"

Dean unbuttoned Cas’ pants and lowered the zipper, tugging everything down. Cas tried to kick out, and Dean growled.

"I’ll tie down your legs too if I have to." He threatened. Cas stilled and watched Dean get up and strip down. Dean picked up a bottle of lube and smiled as he joined Cas again on the bed, forcing Cas’ legs to spread, as his fingers trailed down past Cas’ cock and balls to his hole.

Cas shifted, trying to pull away and Dean laughed before he pulled on Cas’ legs, making Cas wrap them around his waist. He poured some lube on his fingers, and started rubbing at Cas’ hole, watching Cas shiver from the coldness.

"It’ll warm up." Dean murmured, dipping a finger inside. Cas gave a small cry and tried to pull away, but Dean grabbed onto him and gave another growl. "I’m trying to prep you Cas. Unless you don’t want prep."

"Dean…please…think about what your doing."

"I have Cas." Dean murmured, pushing his finger inside Cas, and watching the angel squirm. "I’ve thought about this for a long time. And I’m going to get what I want."

He started working Cas open, ignoring Cas’ pleads and objections. When Dean found Cas’ prostate, he rubbed against it, making the angel cry out unexpectedly.

Dean started rubbing against it, grinning as he watched Cas start to keen. “That’s it.” Dean murmured. “That’s what I want to see.”

"Dean…no..s-stop." Cas begged. Dean continued to rub against Cas’ prostate while he opened Cas, and Cas begged and whimpered, tugging at his bonds.

When Dean had three fingers stretching Cas open, Dean pulled his hand away and lubed his cock.

"No…Dean…"

Dean guided his cock to Cas’ hole and sank inside, groaning.

Cas cried out and tried to pull away again, while Dean gripped tightly onto Cas’ thighs.

Dean started to fuck Cas, and he grew harder with each noise Cas made.

"Cas…fuck…never realized that you’d feel like this. God." Dean groaned, head dropping forward as he rolled his hips.

Cas made a strangled noise, and Dean knew that his cock had hit Cas’ prostate.

"That feel good, Cas?" Dean asked, eyes turning upwards to stare at Cas. "You like it when my cock nails your prostate?"

"No…" Cas shook his head. "No, I-" Cas was cut off when he moaned softly, Dean’s cock going over his prostate again.

"Don’t lie to me, Cas." Dean grinned.

"I’m not! Dean, please stop!"

"Not when I have you as I want you." Dean said. "I’ll make you learn how to love my cock. You’ll be my cockslut, Cas." Dean grinned. "My personal little cockslut. And maybe…I’ll do all those things that I prayed to you about."

Cas whimpered as Dean continued to roll his hips.


End file.
